Fearless
by azkabcn
Summary: Luna and Ginny reflect on how hard it is to carry on when someone you love is taken away. Drabble.


**So! I'm back. Again. This piece is yet another birthday present, this time for my friend PierceTheVeils. She and I recently got back in contact this year after having not spoken for a couple years, which has been real nice, actually. Happy birthday, Pierce. Have a great one :)**

* * *

Luna sighs softly as she leans back on her hands. The war is over. It's been over for fourteen months now. Even though there are frequent ( _very_ frequent) moments where everything – the pain, the loss, the death – comes flooding back and she loses herself for a short while, she's learning to take a step back and tell herself, 'He's gone and he can't hurt you.'

Ginny has helped with this. Having Ginny with her as she takes a break from Hogwarts is one of the things that has helped ground her. Ginny reminds her that together, they can take on the world. Together, they will fight back and destroy anything that tries to hurt them.

Remembering this is what gives her the sense of peace that summer morning. She watches the clouds roll past, making out the different shapes she can see. The feeling of wet grass against her bare toes and the soles of her feet is refreshing, calming, and the sensation of the gentle breeze combing through her hair does something that lifts her spirits. It makes her feel at ease, makes her feel like this is where she's supposed to be.

Here, at The Burrow, with Ginny and the Weasleys. Her second home. The boys have been the brothers she never had; Molly, her other mother (she will never replace Luna's own); and Ginny, _hers_.

She's never called someone _hers_ before and the notion is exciting. Maybe that's why the butterflies came back after Ginny told her that Harry and Draco were looking to set up an apartment in Muggle London. Ginny could be _hers_.

Luna shakes her head. There was no point in thinking about _could be's_ and anything of the past. Ginny is hers _now_ and that's all that matters.

The door to the house opens and Ginny walks out, carrying a tray of drinks and a couple of bowls of snacks. Luna automatically smiles as Ginny carefully brings herself to where she's sitting, sets the tray down in front of her and sits cross-legged on the blanket.

'Sorry I took so long, love,' says Ginny as she rests her head on Luna's shoulder, linking their arms together. 'Mum wanted me to check up on George.'

Luna interlinks their fingers. 'Is he okay?'

Ginny hums a response. 'He's just drawn back into himself again, y'know? The war wasn't really that long ago and the pain of losing Fred has been refreshed again.'

Luna knows all too well how that feels. When you feel as if you've moved on but then something just _happens_ and you're back where you started. 'And… how are _you_ holding up?' she asks gently, knowing she's tottering on the edge of a very touchy subject.

Ginny slumps against her as she reaches for a drink. It's a while before she responds to Luna's question.

'Ginny?' says Luna.

'I don't know, Luna.' Ginny brings her knees to her chest, unlinking their hands to wrap her arms around her legs. This makes Luna berate herself for bringing it up. 'It's just so _hard_. He didn't need to die. He was _twenty_.'

Luna sighs. 'I know. He was taken far too early, leaving mass destruction in his wake.'

Ginny starts. 'Don't say it like that,' she mumbles. 'You make him sound like Voldemort.'

Luna backtracks. 'I didn't mean it like that. He left his family, his friends, his _life_ behind. Nothing can be the same again.'

Ginny stares at her, horrified. 'Don't you think I _know_ that?!' she exclaims. 'I've lost my brother; I _know_ how everything has changed and it's _shit_.'

Luna doesn't know how to fix this. Ginny is hurting and she doesn't know how to make it stop. She knows she needs to do _something_ ; her girlfriend is very nearly at breaking point.

She does the only thing she can think of. She shuffles closer and opens her arms. Ginny falls against her, her head resting on Luna's shoulder, her arms around Luna's midsection, and bursts into tears.

It breaks Luna's heart to see her like this but she knows she should let her finish.

'I want it to _stop_ ,' says Ginny in between tears.

'I know. I know you do,' murmurs Luna, threading her fingers into the long, red locks. 'I can help you. We can make it stop together,' she continues.

'But _how_?'

Luna's grip tightens around Ginny's lithe frame. 'Slowly, we can begin to overcome this.'

Ginny doesn't reply.

They stay wrapped around each other for what seems like hours on end. Eventually, Ginny pulls herself up and runs her sleeve over her face. 'I'm sorry,' she mumbles.

'Don't be. I think it was good for you,' Luna tells her, smiling sadly as she takes Ginny's hands in hers.

'I just… I miss him.' Their eyes don't meet, a shy sadness about them.

'I know you do. I'd be lying if I say there will come a time you don't. It can get easier but that's about as good as you're going to get, I'm afraid.'

After a pause (it draws on for far too long, thinks Luna, but she isn't sure how to break the silence), Ginny looks up at her girlfriend, her eyes glistening. 'Thank you for being here,' she breathes.

Luna grins, her heart somersaulting. 'There's no need to thank me, Ginny,' she says. 'I'll always be here.'

The other girl smiles broadly. Neither of them need the words to convey what they are thinking: _I love you_.

They're not sure who hugs who first but suddenly, there they are: holding each other to calm the storm; to be free, if only for a while, from the demons and dementors that try to rot their minds.


End file.
